The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands
It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands. Kion and his friends were spending time at Big Springs. "Basi, Dad says that you were acquainted with Grandpa" Kion said Basi nodded. "King Mufasa and I had a respectful friendship" he confirmed. Suddenly, Pua approached the group. He dipped his head respectfully towards Basi. "Basi, It's been many weeks. How are the fish today?" He asked. Basi glanced behind him. "More than last time, Pua. But not enough for your float of crocs. Swing by next week?" He answered. Pua nodded. "If that's how it must be. We'll eat somewhere else today." He replied. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. Makuu stepped out of the crowd to join Pua. "Why should we crocodiles listen to a hippo?" He asked. Pua sighed. "I've told you before, Makuu. It's the Circle of Life." He explained patiently. Makuu scoffed. "I think you listen to the hippos because you're weak and afraid of them. But I'm not afraid of anyone. And that's why I call for a mashindano!" He announced. "I accept your challenge, Makuu. In accordance to tradition, The mashindano'' ''will take place near Lake Matope at sunset." Pua said. "Guys, let's go back to Pride Rock, I want to tell my parents about this" Kion said. Fuli nodded. They bade goodbye to Basi and departed for Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Kion raced inside to greet his parents. He found them playing with Belee. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad" Kion said. "Hello Kion" Simba said. He smiled warmly at his son. "Is anything wrong?" Nala asked. "Makuu challenged Pua to a mashindano" Kion said. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance. "I'm sorry Kion but your mother and I can't interfere with the traditions of the other animals" Simba explained. "Why should a fight determine who the crocodile leader is?" Kion asked. "Don't forget, Kion. Your father had to fight Scar to regain leadership of the Pridelands" Nala reasoned. "That was different. I think Makuu's just looking to pick a fight. I don't like this, Mom" Kion said. Nala pulled Kion into her embrace. "Can't you do something about it, Grandpa? You're king over all the animals in the Pridelands" Belee said. Simba chuckled. "I am King. I know that all animals in the Pridelands have their own customs. And they need to be respected." Simba explained gently. Kion sighed. "Where's Kiara?" He asked. "She's at The Meadow" Nala answered. "I'll go ask her advice" Kion decided. He bade goodbye to his parents and niece and headed towards the Meadow. When he reached the Meadow, Kion found Kiara sitting underneath the baobab tree. "Hi Kiara" Kion said brightly. Kiara leaned toward him and gave his ears a brisk lick. "Hi Kion" Kiara answered. "Kiara, Makuu challenged Pua to a mashindano. Mom and Dad said that they couldn't do anything about it, can't you do something about it?" Kion confessed. Kiara sighed. "I'm sorry Kion but I can't" she said. "Why can't you?" Kion asked. "I don't have that authority" Kiara explained.. Kiara's reddish-brown eyes shone with affection and understanding as she gazed at him. "It's almost time for the mashindano." She said quietly. Kion sighed. "Come on, let's go home." He said. Kiara bent down and nudged her brother’s cheek with her muzzle "I know this isn't easy Kion, but it'll get better" she said softly. She began to lead the way back to Pride Rock. When they got there, Kion found his father assembling the lionesses that would accompany them to the mashindano. He was pleased to see that Pula had been chosen. Kion made his way over to Sarabi. "Are you going Nai Nai?" He asked. Sarabi bent down and nuzzled his cheek. "Yes Kion" she answered. Simba finally announced that it was time to depart. When the Pridelanders reached Lake Matope, they discovered that the other animals had already arrived. Kion rushed to join his friends. "Hi guys" he said. "Hi Kion" Fuli answered. She curled her tail around Kion's shoulders. Kion glanced at Pua. "Has it started?" He asked. "It's about to start" Ono replied. Simba stepped forward. "Let the mashindano begin!" He declared. Pua stepped forward. "Your confidence is admirable, Makuu. Your over-sized ego is not." He said. Makuu scoffed. You're old and weak, Pua" he retorted. Pua swung his tail and whacked Makuu in the face. Kion exchanged a glance with his older sister. Makuu recovered quickly and leapt at Pua. "Makuu's got Pua with the jaw vice!" Bunga exclaimed. Kion watched Pua struggle underneath Makuu. "Uh-oh. That might be it." Kiara said quietly. Kion glanced at her. "But that's a simple hold. Why can't Pua escape?" He asked. Kiara draped her paw over his shoulders. "He's tired. Pua might have better technique, but Makuu is too strong and fit for him." Kiara explained. Suddenly, Bunga gasped. "Pua's tapping out! He gives up!" He said. Kion fixed his gaze on Pua. "You mean Makuu wins?" He asked. Nala sighed. "I'm afraid so, son." She said regretfully. Kion leaned his body against Nala's foreleg. "Mom, I hope Makuu's big win isn't a big loss for the Pridelands." He said. Nala pressed her muzzle against his cheek. "It's time to leave everyone, Kiara I want you and your mother to lead everyone home. I want to talk to Pua" Simba said. "Yes Daddy" Kiara said. She turned to the lionesses. "Everyone, let's move" she said. She exchanged a glance with Nala and led the pride back to Pride Rock. When they got to Pride Rock, Kiara noticed Zazu waiting outside the den. She waited until everyone had gone inside before approaching him. "Hi Zazu." She said. "Hi Kiara." Zazu answered. "Is something wrong?" Kiara asked. She felt Sarafina come up behind her. "Makuu's Float has invaded Big Springs" Zazu answered. Kiara exchanged a glance with Sarafina. "Thanks Zazu, I'll have Kion handle it" Kiara responded. She bent her head and touched her muzzle to Zazu's beak. "Kion, I need your help!" She called. Kion ran outside to join them. "Hi Zazu, what's wrong Kiara?" He asked. "Zazu's just received word that Makuu had invaded Big Springs, Daddy's still talking to Pua and Mom's with Nita." Kiara told him. Kion sighed. "We're on it." He said. "I hope my father’s okay" Beshte said. "I'm sure he’s fine Beshte, let‘s go" Kion said. When they reached Big Springs, Fuli pulled Kion aside. "How are you going to get Makuu to leave Big Springs?" She asked. "I'll demonstrate the Roar" Kion answered. Fuli nodded. She brushed her muzzle against Kion's cheek comfortingly. Kion returned her affection before turning to face Makuu. "Makuu, you and your crocs need to leave Big Springs now. Or the Lion Guard will force you out." He said. Makuu chuckled. "Tough talk, Kion. Can you back it up with action?" He asked. Kion turned away and performed the Roar. Makuu's jaw dropped. "Everyone, let's go back to Lake Matope." He announced. Kion watched Makuu lead his float towards Lake Matope. "Looks like everything's back to normal" Fuli said. Kion nodded. He bade goodbye to his friends and headed back to Pride Rock. He found Simba and Nala waiting outside the den. "Hi Dad" Kion said. He rubbed his head against Simba's foreleg. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance. "Hi Kion" Simba answered. "Dad, I forced Makuu to leave Big Springs by using the Roar" Kion said. Simba bent down and nudged Kion's cheek. "Kion, I'm proud of how well you handled the situation. You can do whatever you put your mind to." Simba said. "Keeping the animals of the Pridelands safe is your duty. You've never given anyone a reason to doubt you or have their faith in you shattered" Nala added. Kion rushed forward and nuzzled Nala's foreleg. "Thanks Mom" he said. "We're always going to be here for you" Simba said. Suddenly, Kiara padded over to join them. "Kion, Mbuni told me about how you got Makuu to leave Big Springs, I'm so proud of you" she praised. "Thanks Kiara" Kion said. Kiara nuzzled his cheek and led him inside the den. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance before following their children. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories